


Concussion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [68]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Explicit Language, Gen, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't understand what's going on.  I'm supposed to be at Damien's side, protecting him like the best friend that I am.  But no, I'm stuck zip tied to this pretentious heavy chair and unable to get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 June 2016  
> Word Count: 369  
> Prompt: 11. The item to your left comes alive  
> Summary: I don't understand what's going on. I'm supposed to be at Damien's side, protecting him like the best friend that I am. But no, I'm stuck zip tied to this pretentious heavy chair and unable to get to him.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene that takes place during the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really love to write for Amani. He's my favorite male character, hands down, and fluctuates as my number two fave character with Sr. Greta, to be honest. He just has this way about him that is very open and inviting, a real regular guy. I miss him greatly.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

I don't understand what's going on. I'm supposed to be at Damien's side, protecting him like the best friend that I am. But no, I'm stuck zip tied to this pretentious heavy chair and unable to get to him. Ann Rutledge is a piece of work all by herself, but this Lyons guy? Yeah, he takes the cake. I know Damien said he was a mentor when he needed one, but damn! These people don't fuck around when they want something, do they?

_"Don't give up, man."_

Okay, that was Kelly's voice. What the hell? She's dead and can't talk to me. That blow to the head from Rutledge's henchmen must have fucked me up more than I thought. That's why I'm hearing Kelly's voice. Concussions do that kind of thing, don't they?

"So tell me, Golkar, what should I do with you?"

Squinting, I stare up at Lyons and fight the urge to shudder at the wicked gleam in his eyes. That man is a viper in human disguise. I don't know what Damien saw in him, but I guess kids will do weird shit to feel like they belong somewhere.

"You could be a nice guy and let me go find my best friend," I finally say and smile. "Or you can be a stupid fuck and keep me here, wasting time when I could probably find Damien before you and your goons."

His backhand isn't a surprise, but it still hurts like a bitch. I think I bit my tongue, too. Teeth all feel like they're still where they need to be though. That's good. I'm not sure I can handle that pain right now. Then again, I've survived worse; like that time Damien saved me.

_"That's right. You can survive this prick."_

Kelly's voice is accompanied by a strange warmth in my pocket, like my phone's overheating or something. What the fuck? Is it gonna come crawling outta my pocket now, too?

Lyons says something else that I don't quite catch. When I don't answer in time, one of his goons cracks the butt of his pistol against the back of my head. Pain blossoms behind my eyelids, quickly overtaken by the black of oblivion.


End file.
